


Proyectos

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji siente que ya no es necesario en el Seigaku. Sus proyectos han concluido: ha logrado emparejar a todos sus <i>kouhais</i> del equipo. Es el momento de que comience a buscar una pareja para sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proyectos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Allalabeth** en Halloween de 2008, que rezaba lo siguiente:  
>  _"Fuji disfruta siendo el celestino oficial de todos sus conocidos. Su problema, es elegir que partidos son más adecuados para sí mismo. Y yo quiero que nos cuentes su forma de razonar para elegir a uno u a otro."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todo es de Takeshi Konomi, y yo no gano ni un euro escribiendo esto.

Fuji estaba raro. Es decir, más de lo normal en él. Hacía un par de horas que caminaba alrededor de las pistas con aspecto pensativo, y aunque su perpetua sonrisa no lo había abandonado, si que había algo distinto en ella. Parecía más... siniestra, si es que eso era posible. Tanto Eiji como Ryoma habían sentido escalofríos sólo de mirarlo, y el resto del equipo había optado por ignorarlo completamente, temiendo lo que estaría pasando por la mente del genio del Seigaku.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Tezuka también sentía curiosidad.

Si bien era cierto que Shuusuke nunca se esforzaba demasiado en los entrenamientos, y que prefería malgastar su tiempo con cualquier excusa, no solía hacerlo de un modo tan descarado, y su mente, a pesar de todo, siempre estaba centrada en lo que ocurría en las canchas.

Hoy, por el contrario, parecía que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Por un breve instante, Kunimitsu pensó en acercarse a él y preguntarle si ocurría algo. Pero se contuvo. Fuji terminaría por contárselo sin que se lo pidiera, como siempre hacía. Así que sólo cabía tener paciencia y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de nada, como si no le interesase nada más allá del tenis. Aunque tenía asumido que, si bien lograba engañar sin problemas al resto del equipo, Fuji siempre adivinaba lo que había más allá de su imperturbable semblante.

Como si ese pensamiento lo hubiese expresado en voz alta, Shuusuke levantó la vista hacia él, y amplió su sonrisa, mientras lentamente se aproximaba a su posición. Y en respuesta, Tezuka tuvo el peregrino impulso de echarse a correr en la dirección contraria.

—Tezuka —lo llamó, a modo de saludo, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado de camino a los vestuarios. 

El capitán no contestó, simplemente inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, y volvió a mirar al frente, esperando. 

—Antes de saber el número de vueltas a la cancha que me vas a ordenar por mi falta de atención —dijo sonriendo, adivinando como siempre el trasfondo de sus pensamientos—, quisiera que me escucharas. Estaba pensando que ya no me queda trabajo que hacer aquí. Los chicos ya no me necesitan.

Había estado preparado para escuchar casi cualquier cosa, pero como siempre su compañero lograba sorprenderlo. ¿Estaba pensando que ya no era útil en el Seigaku? Era cierto que todos sus _kouhais_ habían mejorado mucho, dándole fuerza al equipo, pero no hasta el punto de no necesitar al _Tensai_. Y estaba seguro de que Fuji lo sabía.

Optó, nuevamente, por guardar silencio, esperando que continuase. Había algo que no le estaba contando, la pieza clave que hacía que sus pensamientos encajasen y tuviesen algún sentido para él.

En cualquier caso, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

—Ya he cumplido todos mis objetivos con ellos. He logrado que Momo dejase de perder el tiempo y se lanzase de una vez por todas a por Ryoma…

Si Tezuka no hubiese estado tan acostumbrado a mantener su semblante imperturbable, su mandíbula hubiese caído hasta el suelo. ¿A _eso_ se refería con que ya no era útil? 

—He conseguido que Eiji y Oishi comprendan por fin que su compenetración va más allá de las raquetas —continuó—. Y he logrado para Inui al único del equipo que aguanta con facilidad todas sus conversaciones de datos sabiendo que lo ayudan a mejorar —hizo una nueva pausa, y agregó—. Hasta he logrado una novia para Kawamura.

—Fuji... —comenzó Tezuka, sin saber muy bien qué iba a decirle. No le interesaba lo más mínimo esa conversación, y estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de que Shuusuke estaba realmente perturbado, como algunos de sus compañeros había sugerido más de una vez.

—Entonces he pensado —continuó el _Tensai_ , ignorando el comienzo de réplica del capitán—, que tal vez sería el momento de comenzar a buscar alguien que me complemente a mi —hizo una nueva pausa, que Tezuka aprovechó para mirarle, todavía confuso. Súbitamente la conversación volvía a tener interés para él—. Nunca se me había ocurrido, ya sabes, estaba demasiado liado con mis proyectos para los demás. Pero este también puede resultar interesante...

—Fuji... —volvió a decir el capitán, intentando cortar de raíz esa surrealista conversación. 

Pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Entonces he pensado en Atobe —un súbito retorcijón de tripas hizo que el capitán volviese a mirar al frente, apartando la mirada de su compañero—. Es el más guapo, con diferencia. Pero ya sabes como es. Con él siempre tendría que plegarme a sus deseos, y prácticamente besar el suelo por donde pisa. Todo ese número de _Ore-Sama_ no es para mi. Además —añadió, volviendo a sonreír de forma siniestra—, tengo la ligera impresión de que Kabaji estaría en cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, pero en este caso Tezuka no lo interrumpió. Simplemente suspiró, resignado, sabiendo que, quisiera o no, iba a tener que escuchar todo su monólogo. Y había algo más perturbador que eso: Realmente _quería_ escuchar el resto.

—El siguiente en la lista fue Sengoku —continuó, al parecer sin darse cuenta del debate interno del capitán—. Pero está demasiado obsesionado con las chicas. Sería un pequeño inconveniente entre nosotros. Mala _"suerte"_ —sonrió, seguramente acordándose del permanente grito de _'Lucky'_ que acompañaba siempre a Kiyosumi, y luego volvió a su enumeración—. También pensé en Sanada, ya sabes, es un buen jugador y lo suficientemente serio como para no andar con esas tonterías de la "suerte", como Sengoku, o del narcisismo desmedido que posee Atobe... Podría ser una muy buena pareja. Pero él está tan pendiente de Yukimura... Y como amante de los finales felices que soy, no puedo dejar de admirar la buena pareja que hacen. Así que tuve que descartarlo también.

Se detuvo nuevamente. Ya habían llegado hasta el vestuario, y Tezuka se dio cuenta de que estaba tan metido en el relato que ni siquiera lo había notado. Era un pensamiento realmente perturbador, pero _tenía_ que saber a qué conclusión había llegado Fuji. Y si este no continuaba de exponer sus pensamientos se iba a ver en la penosa obligación de preguntarle, cosa que a toda costa quería evitar. No era como si, las conclusiones a las que hubiese llegado su compañero fueran a cambiar algo...

El _Tensai_ se giró hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos del chandal, todavía sin decidirse a entrar en los vestuarios. Y para alivio del capitán, continuó:

—De modo que prácticamente se me acabaron las opciones. Los otros chicos no me interesan. Yo necesito a alguien lo suficientemente serio para complementar mi ligereza, lo bastante ecuánime como para no dejarse manipular por mis deseos, y que sepa, sin embargo, el momento exacto en el que tiene que prestar atención porque estoy diciendo algo importante —sonrió, y abrió sus siniestros ojos antes de preguntar—. Dime, Tezuka, ¿cuántos chicos así conoces?

Se quedó callado, a pesar de ser, por primera vez en la conversación, interpelado directamente. No hubiese podido responder aunque supiera que decirle, que no era el caso. Se estaba refiriendo a él, y ambos lo sabían.

—Eso imaginaba —respondió Fuji, como si el capitán hubiese expuesto sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, con intención de atravesarla, pero antes de hacerlo añadió—. De modo que estás avisado, Tezuka. Eres mi siguiente _proyecto_ , y yo siempre logro lo que quiero. No tienes más que echar un vistazo a tu alrededor...

Y sin darle tiempo a elaborar una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente, entró en los vestuarios, probablemente imaginando lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su capitán. No le cabía duda de que si había alguien que podía leer en su inalterable expresión, ese era Shuusuke, y comenzaba a temer lo que habría podido encontrar en su rostro en cuanto hizo tal declaración de intenciones. 

Porque su tenacidad había dejado sus instintos en jaque, y no podía sino desear que comenzara a cumplir su promesa cuanto antes.


End file.
